rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Aurra Sing
:"There is ''no one like me in the galaxy! I am justice! I am the bane of the Jedi! I haunt the dreams of their Padawans! I will drink your fear and spill your blood and my hate will scar the galaxy! I am Aurra Sing!" :―Aurra Sing '''Aurra Sing', also known as Nashtah, was once a female Jedi Padawan, but following a series of tragedies and misfortunes, she left the Jedi Order to become a vicious bounty hunter specializing in Jedi and political assassinations. Early Life Aurra Sing was born in the slums of Nar Shaddaa to a spice-addicted mother named Aunuanna and a father she never knew. It was also rumored she was once owned by Sennex slavers. She was brought to the Jedi Order as a candidate for Jedi training. In an attempt to control the young woman's overtly aggressive instincts, the Council assigned her to the Dark Woman, a mysterious and secretive Jedi Master with a track record of training difficult apprentices. However, the two did not get along well and Sing never progressed past the stage of Padawan. Around the age of nine, she was kidnapped by Sennex pirates on Ord Namurt, who played on her deep-seated fears of abandonment and betrayal to shake her trust in the Jedi. They raised the conflicted young woman as a fellow pirate. Tragedy struck again when she was eventually captured by the Hutt crime lord Wallanooga, who in turn lent her to a group of Anzati assassins. The Anzati trained her to be a remorseless killer, even equipping Sing with a bio-computer that fed her additional sensory data. Her training was paid for by the family of Hutt crime lord Urdruua, something which set his family back a generation in debt. Jedi hunter :"Fear me, Jedi! I am Aurra Sing, Nashtah, scourge of your kind! I haunt your darkest dreams! I drink Jedi blood; I nest in their guts! Your nightmares now have a name, hierophant, and that name is Aurra Sing!" :―Aurra Sing Sing became known as a hunter of Jedi, carving a bloody swath of victims including Sharad Hett on Tatooine, Peerce and J'Mikel on Coruscant, and Mana Veridi on Kwannot, where she also attempted to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, who barely managed to fend her off. In addition to blasters and a slugthrower rifle, Sing wielded a red-bladed lightsaber and relished defeating Jedi in combat. In 32 BBY, during her time on Tatooine, Sing watched the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace from a balcony on Beggar's Canyon. She noticed that the young Human slave, Anakin Skywalker, was not cheating, which was astounding to her. She had reasoned that it was because of his strong connection to the Force that helped the boy win "an honest race in a contest that has no rules." At the same time, Skywalker won his freedom. They would formally meet a decade later. Clone Wars WIP Personality WIP Powers & Abilities WIP Weapons & Equipment Aurra Sing often took Jedi's lightsabers as trophies and kept them in suitcases. She wielded two dual-triggered blaster pistols, a Czerka Adventurer slugthrower rifle or Fallann hyper-rifle slung on her back, as well as the lightsabers of the Jedi she had slain. Sing had a number of cyborg parts, the most prominent being the antenna sticking out of her head. Her head also contained a Rhen-Orm biocomputer. JediFamilyPortrait-SWR29.jpg|Aurra Sing as a Padawan Aurra_sing_ep1.png|Aurra Sing at the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace in 32 BBY